


Confession

by Robotkitty5848



Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotkitty5848/pseuds/Robotkitty5848
Summary: A sweet moment between the town farmer and violinist





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copernicusjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copernicusjones/gifts).



It was a nice spring day in Bluebell as I made my way over to the town hall. I could hear the laughter of Cheryl as she followed her brother to the river, probably out to get some bugs to keep any girls away from her brother. I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him, but she'll get over it some seemed to be unaware of his sister's antics, but it didn't bother me. I didn't feel any attraction towards him, so she didn't try anything to me.

Nathan and Alisa were watering the plants outside of the church, giving me a light wave as I passed them. I didn't go to church that much, but they were so friendly so I'd go to speak with them a few days of the week.

Near the entrance to my farm Rutger and Rose were walking together hand in hand, him telling her something about the last cooking festival, since she had been too sick to go last time. I couldn't help but envy how close they were. I had a boy I liked, but didn't know how he felt. Just Mikhail's name could get my heart racing. My Goddess, he was just so charming. Being a musician made it even better.I had an old piano that I used to play when I lived with my parents, but it was too heavy to take with me to my new home. But I wasn't too upset, as my parents also played so it wouldn't collect dust.

"Oh, hey there, Lilian."

I looked up as Cam strolled over to me, a bundle of yellow and white flowers in his hands. He handed my requested bouquet to me as I reached into my pocket to pay for his hard work. But he shook his head.

"It's alright. You don't have to pay for it this time."

"But I can't let you go unpaid," I frowned at him. "Just because you're my best friend, doesn't mean I should get special treatment."

"It's fine," Cam assured me with a light tone. "Thank of this as payment for helping me with requests all of the time."

"If you insist." I brought the flowers to my face to smell the relaxing perfume. "Who do you plan on giving flowers to today?"

"Laney and Georgia," he turned a bit red as the blonde waitress's name was brought up. I could tell from day one that he liked her. Georgia also liked him too, but he didn't seem to notice her. Maybe I'd have to get Georgia and Kana to get along since they both liked horses. It'd help the bond between Konohana and Bluebell as well.

"What about you?"

"Me?" I tilted my head. "I don't have any guy in mine. I would have gotten you flowers if I had more money."

"Are you sure you don't have anyone in mind? I can see it in your face. It's the same face that I make whenever I see a kitten. A bit of wonder and excitement. It's alright if you can't admit his name to be. But I'll support you all of the way. Everyone in town loves you, Lilian."

I avoided his gaze, my own cheeks flushing with scarlet as a musical voice echoed in my his words made me smile. "Thanks, Cam. I'll tell him how I feel today."

"Well, go get em, tiger," he waved at me as he disappeared to the mountains. I placed a hand on my warm cheek as I continued the path to the town square.

* * *

I felt my pulse beat in my ears as I knocked on his door, my hands already sweaty as I waited for his response. I bit my lip, hoping that I didn't come at a bad time. My thoughts were answered when Mikhail opened the door, a light smile on his face, his amethyst gaze meeting with mine.

"Ah, I was hoping it was your lovely face, I'd see." Mikhail nodded for me to come in. "I came up with a new piece. Would you like me to play it for you?"

"I'd love to hear it," I sat down on the bed to get comfortable as he opened up his violin case and placed the instrument under his chin. When the music filled the air, soft melody began to surround us as his fingers danced across the strings. I let out any stress from work as peace swept through me, my mind calming down. I didn't realize that I had closed my eyes until the tune ended. When I reopened them, I could see a grin light up.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. How did you ever come up with such beautiful music?"

"I actually had a special lady in my mind when I was writing this. All I could think about was her long flowing hair and captivating eyes," he placed a hand on his chest and lowered his own gaze, keeping the peaceful look.

"Oh," I picked at the flowers a little bit as his words hit me like a tunnel caving in. "I'm sure whoever she is, she'll be happy if you played it for her. I got you these flowers. Maybe you can give them to her as well."

"There might be a misstep in that," his eyes met mine again as he took a step forward, making me keep my gaze on his. "You don't know how I feel? How our melodies blend together in a smooth symphony?"

"Then that song was for me?" My eyes began to water a little at the romantic gesture. "It's not for some woodland creature or something? You often did tell me about the beautiful one you made music for."

"I can't kiss a fox, silly," Mikhail chuckled a little as he placed his violin and the flowers onto the sheets and pulled me closer. "I'm sorry. Is this too fast?"

"Not really," I leaned up to place my lips on his, sighing against him as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back to stare into his dark purple eyes before speaking up. "You have any more pieces to play for me?"

"For you, my lovely, anything. As long as I can always hear the lovely tone of your voice."


End file.
